


Свидание

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Инцидента на Урваши не случилось, Райнхард благополучно прибыл на Хайнессен и, после окончания официальной части, получил приглашение на ужин.





	Свидание

Когда после окончания официальной части губернатор Новых Земель пригласил Его Величество отужинать вместе, это выглядело вполне логично. Оскар фон Ройенталь стремился доказать свою личную преданность императору.

Однако тот тон, которым было сделано это предложение, та улыбка, с которой Ройенталь принял согласие, заставили Райнхарда усмотреть в этом нечто большее. Что, если Ройенталь имел в виду не просто ужин, но свидание?

Эта мысль неожиданно взволновала.

Райнхард никому не позволял приблизиться слишком сильно, а если понимал, что может не справиться с искушением, делал все, чтобы встречи были редки или невозможны. Отправить Ройенталя на Хайнессен казалось правильным решением. Навестить его потом, чтобы заставить замолкнуть все слухи о неверности, — тоже. Почему же сейчас все пошло не так? Почему Райнхард настолько волнуется, словно это первое свидание в его жизни?

Хотя, если быть честным, так и есть.

С Кирхайсом они никогда не ходили на свидания. Никогда не говорили о том, что происходит между ними. Просто жили вместе, дыша друг другом, делили на двоих и хлеб, и постель. Ройенталь, наверное, полагает, что у Райнхарда есть опыт, что он умелый любовник, но сам Райнхард не знает даже, умеет ли он хотя бы целоваться. С Кирхайсом ему никогда не приходилось об этом думать, все получалось само, но сейчас даже не вспомнить — а что он делал? Как прикасался? Не разочаруется ли Ройенталь в своем повелителе, обнаружив, что тот толком не умеет целоваться?

Весь ужин Райнхард сидел как на иголках. Говорил, конечно, что-то — как всегда, о политике; о, это он точно умел в любой ситуации! Даже если ожидание и сомнение сводят с ума. Но потом еда закончилась, остались лишь бокалы с вином, и привычное тепло, разливающееся по телу, прогнало страх.

Что он, в самом деле, себе напридумывал? Почему решил, что это свидание? Ройенталь не сделал ни единого намека. Просто дружеский ужин, вот и все. Глупо было рассчитывать на большее.

От облегчения Райнхард едва не рассмеялся. Он чувствовал себя одураченным самим собой. И — немного разочарованным.

Взяв бокал, он встал и подошел к огромному, во всю стену, окну. Для своей личной резиденции Ройенталь выбрал комнаты в той же гостинице, в которой располагалось все правление. Удобно, практично, и незачем обременять себя заботами о дополнительном жилье, а граждан бывшего Союза — налогами на его содержание. И, наверное, Ройенталю нравилось смотреть на раскинувшийся внизу город с высоты. Райнхарду — точно нравилось. Стоя вот так, совсем близко к стеклу, можно было представить, что паришь в небе, глядя на переливающееся в темноте море огней. Почти как звезды.

Странно было думать, что эти звезды повинуются не ему самому, но Ройенталю.

— Красиво, правда?

Ройенталь подошел сзади, встал так близко, что Райнхард чувствовал исходящее от него тепло.

— И все это, — продолжил Ройенталь, — ваше.

Райнхард усмехнулся, сделал глоток.

— Я как раз думал о том, что все это принадлежит не мне, а вам, — ответил он.

— Но ведь я сам принадлежу вам, — возразил Ройенталь, и что-то было в его тоне такое, от чего мурашки побежали по коже.

— Вот как?

Райнхард развернулся, вернее попытался, но неизбежно задел плечом Ройенталя, качнулся — и оказался в его объятиях. Не раздумывая, он поднял голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

А дальше все получилось само.

Приглашая Его Величество на свидание, Оскар полагал, что оба они взрослые люди и понимают, что к чему. Видимо, он ошибся. Райнхард источал абсолютный холод, так что даже подходить к нему казалось опасным для жизни. Странно, еще днем, во время официальной части, он был куда расслабленнее. Ближе. Потому Ройенталь и решился, словно бы перешагнул через невидимый барьер. Ошибся?

Или ошибся Райнхард, подпустив его — и теперь отталкивая снова?

Только когда император встал у окна, разглядывая Хайнессен, распростершийся под ним, что-то изменилось. Что-то было в его позе такое, что Ройенталь решился подойти, заговорить — не так, как прежде. И не прогадал.

Мягкие, как шелк, волосы под ладонью, горячие жадные губы — его император был самым желанным человеком в Галактике, стоило ли столько медлить, оставаясь рядом, не смея подойти ближе?

Ройенталь не знал, как далеко они зайдут в этот раз, он ничего не планировал. Обычно он был не слишком рад, если все заканчивалось сексом на первом свидании; но полно, можно ли считать его первым, после стольких лет? И разве этим все закончится — или, наоборот, начнется?

Ройенталь не знал, но когда Райнхард притерся пахом к его бедру, демонстрируя свое возбуждение, у него встало дыбом все. Начиная от волосков на шее и заканчивая членом.

— Позвольте показать Вам мою спальню, — хрипло спросил Ройенталь, не выпуская свою драгоценную добычу из объятий.

— Дозволяю, — ответил Райнард, даже не покраснев.

От его невероятно властного тона хотелось упасть к ногам и скулить, умоляя о пощаде. Интересно, если бы Оскар спросил дозволения взять в рот, Райнхард ответил бы так же? От этой мысли жаркая волна прошла по позвоночнику.

Между столовой и спальней не было прямого перехода, пришлось выйти в коридор, встретиться лицом к лицу с Кисслингом.

— Вы на сегодня можете быть свободны, — просто сказал тому Райнхард, и Кисслинг склонился в поклоне, так, что разглядеть его лицо стало невозможно.

Райнхард шел, словно зная куда, Ройенталю лишь и оставалось идти на полшага позади, гадая, что там у него в спальне. Особого беспорядка быть не должно, но он решительно не помнил, даже как выглядит его кровать, — просто приходил и падал замертво.

В этот раз разглядеть ее тоже не удалось. Стоило лишь переступить порог, и руки сами потянулись обнять, привлечь к себе. Плащ мешался, но Ройенталь обнаружил, что крепление совершенно другое, не такое, как на его собственном, и он не способен его снять. Райнхард, видя его замешательство, расхохотался и отцепил плащ сам.

И оттого, как звучал его смех, Ройенталь оцепенел. Говорят, в древних мифах были такие существа, которые своим пением сводили людей с ума. Райнхард мог бы сводить с ума смехом.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился он.

— Ты восхитительно смеешься, — ответил Ройенталь, невольно сглатывая и шагнув ближе.

Он даже не понял, что обратился к императору на «ты». Райнхард только улыбнулся, качнул головой и начал расстегивать китель. Когда тот полетел на кресло, Райнхард, оставшийся в одной лишь белой рубашке, вдруг превратился из императора в изящного хрупкого мальчика, тонкого и совсем прозрачного без этих своих вечных эполет и плаща.

Ройенталь не помнил, как разделся сам, только как целовал обнажившиеся запястья, когда Райнхард расстегнул рукава. Как принимал в рот его длинные бледные пальцы, мечтая совсем о другом. Как опустился на колени, чтобы пальцы сменил член. Как после расслабленный и разнежившийся Райнхард потянул его на постель и развел ноги, приглашая в себя.

Ройенталь даже не был уверен, что подготовил его достаточно хорошо, слишком нестерпимым было желание. Но Райнхард сам подался навстречу, со стоном принимая его член, и все остальное стало неважным. Ройенталь весь отдался ритму, толкаясь в его тело, и даже не сразу понял, что от него требуется, когда Райнхард дернул его за челку, заставляя наклониться ближе.

— Каково это, — спросил Райнхард абсолютно ровным тоном, словно не происходило ничего необычного, — трахать повелителя Галактики?

Ройенталь не смог ответить. От этих слов, оттого, как тесно сжались мышцы вокруг его члена, он моментально кончил, и ему пришлось спешно доводить до разрядки и Райнхарда.

После он долго лежал, не смея уснуть. Райнхард устроил голову у него на плече, и его дыхание щекотало кожу. Ройенталю стоило большого труда не вздрагивать от этого. И не пытаться пошевелить моментально онемевшей рукой.

Утром он проснулся в одиночестве. Постель еще хранила тепло тела Райнхарда, его запах, но его самого уже не было. Это было как удар под дых, и Ройенталь несколько бесконечных мгновений лежал, глядя в безучастный потолок, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует.

А потом зашумела вода, и Райнхард вышел из примыкающей к спальне ванной. Прошлепал голыми ногами по полу и встал спиной к кровати, глядя в окно. Рубашка на нем была явно не по размеру — Ройенталь понял это спустя три удара сердца.

— Вы перепутали рубашки, майн кайзер, — хрипло сказал он, и Райнхард моментально развернулся.

— Разве? — спросил он.

Лукаво улыбаясь, Райнхард неторопливо подошел к кровати, залез на нее, как кот, на четвереньках подкрался к Ройенталю, навис над ним, глядя в глаза. Не положить ему руку на задницу было бы преступлением, а Ройенталь совершенно не хотел становиться преступником.

— Может, я намеренно надел твою, — мурлыкнул Райнхард, прогибаясь и подставляясь под его ладонь. — Как думаешь, мне пойдет синий?

— Непременно, — ответил Ройенталь, сгребая его в охапку, переворачивая и подминая под себя.

На самом деле он даже толком не услышал вопрос, слишком занятый мыслью о том, что император со вчерашней ночи достаточно растянут, чтобы принять его без подготовки.


End file.
